Therlishia (Verse)
MAJOR WORK IN PROGRESS! Summary A Collection of Mer series... This verse was created by Lisylhis, but was added to the wiki by user Xmark12 on July 28, 2017. ("Therlishia" is a temporary title, and everything else here. Expect changes on the powers, characters, and names of this verse) Verse Theme About the Verse The planet in which freedom reins, the planet a Goddess created themselves as a memorial to her sister. This planet is named Therlishia, the same name her sister held before her disappearance. At least, that's how one of the many stories go. No mortal really knows how the planet came to be, as there are many myths, legends, and "proof" that all contradict each other. But, there is one thing that's truly known about this planet. That is, that this world was blessed with the power of Magic: The power to manifest one's own inner self out into the world, be it their own abilities or practicality. No-one knows who, or what has given the power to the inhabitants of this world. But, all that's known is that there is much to be discovered in this world of adventure. Power of this Verse This verse has a fairly large array of power, sporting the lowest being regular animals/creatures/humans up to Wall level Magic/Resa users as low tiers, Small Building to City level mid tiers, Mountain to Large-Planet high-tiers, and Universal+ to Multiversal+ god-tiers. This series has a multitude hax that hinge on the usage of Magic and Resa: Magic is the power to extract your thoughts into the outside world using your inner body's Soul, also known as Mana. This broadens the scope of ones power, as with enough Mana or creativity, one could possibly bring anything to life. But, many do not have that big of Mana reserves. Even so, there are many creative abilities Magic users have been able to achieve over the years, examples being invisible fields that detect or harm intruders, but not the user or their allies; arrows that can separate into hundreds more; clothing that is as light as a feather but can protect against all elements and force; and of course the stereotypical applications of Magic such as Elemental Manipulation. Higher level Magic users are even able to bend the rules of reality to an extent. Resa on the other hand is strictly for the use of humans. It is very similar to Mana, but instead of being the Soul, Resa is the body's power, and instead of being a sort of miracle, Resa needs more preparation time than Mana to work. For instance: To create fire and shoot it out of ones hands, they must recite a short Aria, or create a Magic circle. But, even though it takes more time, Resa can be more useful than Mana for beginners, because: * A: Mana is harder to unlock than Resa * B: Magic requires great concentration to pull something out of your mind, whereas Resa's Magic doesn't need much concentration, and instead movement to activate. Nobody knows why this one trait is for humans only. Some say the Gods blessed the humans only. Some say they're more in-tuned with their bodies than any other race. But all that's known is the ability is there, and it is unique to humans. Supporters / Opponents Supporters: Opponents: Neutral: Character Tiers (WARNING: These are not all of the characters!) Note: Names may be subjected to change. (In order of strongest to weakest in their respective sections) Mortals Humans, creatures, or any sentient being that has near the intelligence of a human being. High Tier: * Alice * Shiryu Rain * Ren * WIP Mid Tier: * WIP Low Tier: * WIP * A Common Person/Citizen/Noble/King/Thief/Etc Creatures & Animals The common wildlife Therlishia has to offer. High Tier: * WIP Mid Tier: * WIP Low Tier: * WIP Gods & Goddesses Beings that are able to shape the many universes to their will. * Therlishia * Es * Lianne * Chaos Others Characters that do not fall under the other categories, are not from Therlishia altogether, or are spin-off characters. * WIP List of 12 Sacred Families (Names are subjected to change) * Shiryu * Alunare Terminology * WIP Stories Therlishia Saga: WIP ??????: Prequel to TS Trivia and Notes * WIP Spin-Off Ideas Therlishia x Gyrohem: WIP Goals For The Verse/Reminders * Get all of the characters their own pages. * DO EVVERRRYYYTHIINGGG! * Add more characters Category:Verses Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Lisylhis' Pages Category:The Collection of Mer Verses